


Trouble with Viral

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Flogging, Humiliation, M/M, Past Abuse, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viral's past sexual experiences left him with an upsetting problem, and Simon decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble with Viral

_‘Oh, how cute! It looks just like a penis, only tiny!’ Adiane-sama’s shrill laugh rang in his ears. She slapped him in the face with her tail, but he did not make a sound – she hated that._

_‘Think you could get that pathetic cock hard for me?’ she asked, a challenge evident in her voice. Viral gulped – he would have to try, failure would not be tolerated. Adiane-sama gave a well-aimed kick to his thigh, dangerously close to his still limp dick._

_‘What’s it gonna be, then? You getting it hard for me or not?’ she demanded. Viral closed his eyes and tried to imagine the cute cat-girl he used to date some time ago – that would surely get a rise out of his flaccid member. No such luck – Adiane-sama grabbed him by the hair, and yanked so hard he was sure she had ripped out a good chunk of it._

_‘Look at me, you useless creature!’ she hissed._

_Viral bit his lip and looked. It would have been so easy to get free – he was a soldier, and she, being a general, had probably long ago forgotten all the basics of hand-to-hand combat, if she ever learned them in the first place. It would have been easy to break free, but he couldn't – assaulting his commanding officer was a crime, whatever the circumstances. And where would he go afterwards? The repeated failure to deal with the humans was a dark spot in his military history – who would want that sort of soldier in their ranks? So Viral tried his best, concentrated his gaze on Adiane-sama’s breasts that were bouncing with each her movement while she kept kicking him, tried to ignore the pain, and finally managed an erection._

_She noticed immediately and snorted: ‘And that’s it? And here I was hoping you’d be a grower...’ She gathered her dress and pulled it up, revealing her long, pale legs._

_‘Lay back, dammit!’ she growled impatiently. Viral did as he was ordered, and she climbed on top of him, grabbed his dick in an uncomfortably tight grip and guided it inside her..._

Viral woke up in cold sweat, and a hot mess in his boxers. He kicked off the blanket and went to the shower. Why did he dream of that? Adiane-sama was dead, why did he still think of her? It was not like he had sex with her of free will. So why did he had a wet dream about that? He noticed that his hands were trembling, and he was not sure whether it was disgust or desire. 

‘I've been working too much lately,’ Viral decided. Yes, that must be it – too much work, too little sex. This was just his subconscious telling him that it was time to get laid. He decided to do that as soon as possible, finished cleaning up and went to bed again. But of course he could not do that as soon as he wished – what with the last gangs of rebel Beastmen in remote areas of the country, and all the organisational matters Viral did not even have time to eat a proper dinner, getting laid was absolutely out of the question. And in a week or two the second dream came.

_‘Adiane said you were a lousy lay,’ whispered Cytomander-sama right into Viral’s ear. Viral was silent – what could he possibly say to that?_

_‘I think I'd like to check it myself,’ purred Cytomander-sama. He added in a tone of command: ‘Strip!’ So Viral did, all the time thinking about how to prove Adiane-sama wrong. The reputation of being a ‘lousy lay’ would surely have a negative influence on his position in Cytomander-sama’s army. The position was shabby enough as it was...He stood naked in front of Cytomander-sama’s appraising gaze._

_‘I've seen better...’ commented Cytomander-sama. He fumbled with his clothes and pulled out his cock._

_‘On your knees and suck!’ he ordered. Of course, Viral had to obey. No big deal, though, he could think of a number of more unpleasant things Cytomander-sama could have come up with._

_In retrospect, he should not have thought that – whenever he thought that things could get worse, they suddenly did. Cytomander-sama ordered Viral to stop, and hissed: ‘Don’t see you getting hard there... Are you not enjoying my cock?’ Once again Viral found no appropriate answer – he was not told to enjoy, he was told to suck. But pointing out that to Cytomander-sama would probably make the General angry. Before Viral managed to apologise, Cytomander-sama slapped him just strong enough to sting and to humiliate._

_‘You little shit, I give you my cock, you must be grateful! You...will...get...hard...’ Cytomander-sama said, giving Viral a slap after each word, ‘and after I fuck you until your arse bleeds, you’ll thank me like a bitch that you are!’_

At that point Viral woke up, and he felt he was painfully hard. He did not want to be, not because of that sort dream that reminded him of all the humiliating things he had done. He decided to go and get laid, that very moment. It was only about 3 o’clock, the nightlife would probably be still in full sway, he would not have any problems with finding a woman. He got up, noted that his cock softened enough not to poke a hole in his trousers, dressed and went out. 

Sure enough, he found a moderately attractive prostitute soon. It made him smirk a little – what would the prim and proper Rossiu say if he knew that prostitution existed in the city he tried to make absolutely perfect? But then again, Viral would not put it past Rossiu to be aware of prostitution and make the prostitutes pay taxes. They went to her place, and that was when things started to go wrong. They undressed, but Viral just could not get hard. The woman had tried giving him a handjob, tried sucking him, but it had no effect. The prostitute was starting to get angry, too – she asked Viral: ‘Did you really want to fuck? ‘Cause your dick is obviously not up to it...’

Viral did not know what to say for a second, the whole situation was completely embarrassing, but then an idea struck him, and he told the woman ‘I want you to hit me!’ 

She eyed him suspiciously and said: ‘I charge extra for this sort of shit.’ Viral rolled his eyes – did he really look like a person who would have money problems? He nodded, and the woman said: ‘All right then, it’s your money, blondie!’ She made a fist, and gave him a rather half-hearted punch on the shoulder. 

‘No, not like that,’ corrected Viral. ‘Slap my face!’ The women nodded and did as he requested. The slap stung, but it did not have any other effect. 

‘Again,’ ordered Viral. So the prostitute did that again, and once more for good measure. Viral could feel his face heat up, and his cock got somewhat interested, but the whole situation was about as arousing as listening to Leeron’s talk about beauty care products. The woman was doing her stuff with an absolutely bored expression, she was obviously insulted that Viral did not get hard for her.

Viral could not take it anymore, it was too embarrassing. He said: ‘Ok, stop, that’s enough.’ She stopped, but gave a pointed look to his groin – his cock was not even half hard yet. 

Viral sighed: ‘Yes, I know, but that’s really enough. How much do I owe you?’ The woman snorted and named a price that Viral thought was far too high for the little work she had to do. Still, he did not want to argue and paid the full price. He was quite happy to leave, especially because he heard the woman mutter not-so-quietly: ‘What a loser...’ That was obviously a comment on his sexual prowess, or the lack of it, and Viral felt like a loser, too. There was only one thing to do – get drunk.

Several blissful hours passed in a bar, where Viral was drowning his sorrow in pretty much every alcoholic beverage they had. His world was turning fuzzy around the edges, and he was not sure he could still manage to say a full sentence. And then the whole drinking experience suddenly took a turn for the worse – they were about to close the bar for the night, but Viral refused to leave. They had no rights to make him leave he was a paying customer, dammit! Viral passed the stage of pleasant drunk, and went full speed into the stage of violent drunk. Things might have taken a nasty turn, but a guy in the bar recognised Viral – he was in the army too. So the higher authorities were notified immediately, and soon Simon himself entered the bar to sort things out. 

‘Good morning, Viral!’ he said. ‘Now, what’s all this about?’ 

This greeting was enough to turn Viral into an emotional drunk: ‘Here’s m’ g’d buddy Simon... Let’s, let’s have a little dr-dr-drunk, eh?’ 

Simon shook his head: ‘You are already more than a little drunk, let me just get you back home.’ 

Viral slurred an objection, and added: ‘No-no-body understands me, nobody likes m-me!’ 

Simon wished they had called someone else to take care of the absolutely smashed Viral – he had no idea how to deal with something like that. But he had to do something, people were relying on him. Reasoning with a drunk was useless, so Simon did the only logical thing – he stepped up to Viral and knocked him out.

Simon half-carried, half-dragged the unconscious Viral to the taxi. Simon knew that Viral lived in the army barracks, so he gave the driver the address and sighed. What could possibly have happened to the usually collected, calm, and professional Viral? Getting drunk and causing a scene in public was really out of character for him. Simon decided to have a talk with Viral as soon as possible, but the opportunity presented itself earlier than he expected – they had just started driving when Viral came to and asked where he was. Simon carefully explained that they were in a taxi, and he was taking Viral home. 

Simon half expected Viral to do something stupid again, but Viral just said: ‘This was a completely horrible day...’ 

Simon sensed an opportunity to find out what the trouble was – he understood that Viral would not be as talkative when sober. So Simon asked: ‘What happened?’ 

Viral sighed: ‘It all started with those stupid dreams...’ The longer and more detailed the story got, the more shocked and sad Simon felt. Shocked that Viral out of all people would have such inclinations, and sad that his colleague, his friend even, was in a state of emotional crisis, and he hadn’t even noticed that anything was wrong. Simon decided he would do his best to help Viral. He dropped the Beastman off at his quarters, and returned home deep in thought.

A couple of weeks had passed since the Incident, as Simon referred to it in his mind, and luckily Viral was so drunk that time that he did not remember that he told Simon anything about his sex life. But Simon had not forgotten anything, and after some research and some stealthy procurement of necessary items Simon felt he was ready to implement his plan. He told his co-workers to go home early, and asked Viral to come to his office. The fun was about to start.

The shiny PVC boots were pinching Simon's toes, the corset made breathing difficult, the leather skirt felt odd and draughty, and stupid lacy knickers were riding up his arse crack, but the heated look Viral gave him was worth it. Simon had to suppress a sigh – he would have preferred normal sex without all the shenanigans, but he knew that was absolutely not what Viral wanted. Simon remembered what he had read about such games, pulled his most serious commander face and asked Viral in an stern voice: ‘Did I allow you to look up at me?’ 

Viral immediately looked down and said: ‘No, Simon-sama. Sorry, Simon-sama.’ 

Simon gulped – the response was really fast, as if Viral had been in such a situation many times, and it made Simon slightly disgusted to think about how Viral’s previous sexual encounters transpired. And yet, despite all the sick things about Viral’s past that Simon knew or suspected, this felt somehow erotic – the fact that Viral was stark naked, kneeling submissively right in front of him and talking in such a quiet, humble voice... But this was no time to enjoy the view, thought Simon – Viral expected him to do something.

And Simon knew what he had to do. He said: ‘You seem to have forgotten your place, Viral. I’ll remind you.’ Simon walked closer to the kneeling Beastman (and damn, it was uncomfortable to walk in those high-heeled boots!) and stood right in front of Viral, so close that his shiny boots had to be in Viral’s field of vision. ‘Lick them!’ Simon ordered. Viral bowed down, leaning on his elbows, with his bare arse in the air, and gave Simon’s right boot a long lick from the very tip going up as far as he could reach without moving out of the position much. 'Good thing that I washed them,' thought Simon. 

That was just about the last coherent thought he had because watching Viral seriously messed with his thinking. Viral was simply worshipping those boots – kissing them, rubbing his face against the wet, slick material, inhaling the smell of them. The licking sounds turned rather more slurpy, there must be lots of saliva, thought Simon. Simon could hear Viral’s breath quicken and, and even though he could not see his face, Simon was sure that the Beastman was blushing – his ears were at times visible through his blond mane, and they were turning pink. 

Simon could not help it, he was getting turned on, and the damn knickers were starting to feel somewhat constraining. ‘Enough!’ ordered Simon in a raspy voice. He stepped back a little, and gave his boots a look. He gulped – they were not just wet, they were practically sopping with Viral’s saliva. Simon would have loved to kiss Viral at that moment, to check whether his mouth tasted like the shiny PVC, to have a string of spit hang between their mouths... But that really did not go together with the whole scene. 

Simon cleared his throat and one again said in a stern voice: ‘Shoddy work, Viral. You are useless even for such a simple task. Absolutely useless. Look at me!’ Viral lifted his head and looked at Simon through his blond, shaggy bangs. Sure enough, his face was flushed with the beginning of arousal. Simon did not want to say what he was about to say, that went against his very nature, but he repeated to himself that this was what Viral wanted, and asked: ‘What are you?’ Viral answered in the same quiet voice: ‘ I'm useless, Simon-sama.’ Simon felt that some unknown emotion was present in Viral’s voice, but he did not stop to analyse it.

He continued: ‘That’s right, and don’t you forget it! In fact, I just might have to punish you for being such a worthless creature. Get on all fours!’ Viral promptly obeyed, and looked down again. Simon gulped – this was it, the punishment part. He knew he would have to hit hard, but not hard enough to break the skin – if there was blood, Viral’s abilities would heal him immediately, but bruises would probably last longer. Simon took the riding crop he had prepared for this, and stood by Viral’s side. 

‘I will flog you, and if I don’t like how you take your punishment, you’ll get twice as much ,’ Simon said, trying to sound emotionless and dispassionate. He was not sure he succeeded, he was not even sure he could do it at all – the whole thing felt wrong somehow, and part of the wrongness was that Simon was turned on by having Viral at is mercy.

Simon slowly slid the leather loop at the end of the crop over Viral’s back, and watched his muscles play under the scarred skin. Did it tickle, or was it just a reaction of anticipation, Simon wondered. But he could not procrastinate any longer. Viral wanted this, Simon had to remind himself again. He took a deep breath and brought the crop down on Viral’s back with a sharp flick of his wrist. It swished through the air and hit the naked back with a painful-sounding crack. Viral gave a small hiss.

Simon froze for a second, and was about to apologise, when he heard Viral’s quiet whisper ‘Yes-s!’, and at that moment Simon suddenly realised what was that emotion that he detected in Viral’s voice, that emotion that made the Beastman sound so breathless – it was rapture, euphoria, bliss... Viral really, honestly wanted this, even though Simon himself thought the whole idea was rather sick. Well then, I’ll give him what he wants, decided Simon. He determinedly began flogging Viral – first slightly weaker to make Viral get used to it, then gradually increasing the strength and speed of blows, so that Viral practically had no time to draw a breath in between the hits.

Simon could not believe how much Viral was enjoying the whole thing – his back and arse were almost glowing red, and covered in long marks left by the crop, but he showed no signs of discomfort, in fact, if his hisses, sighs and half-choked moans were any indication, he was actually quite far from discomfort. And Simon himself was affected by the flogging – he felt powerful, almost as powerful as when riding in the Gurren Lagann. Viral was absolutely submitting to him, ready to fulfil to his every whim, absolutely trusting him ! He had never thought it would feel so good to have such power over a person. 

Simon felt heavy heat in his lower body – he was getting really turned on, and the knickers were getting so tight he felt his arse was stuffed full of black lace. But Simon’s arm was getting tired, so he stopped. ‘N-no,’ chocked out Viral. Simon threw the riding crop on the floor and pulled Viral up by his hair and asked him haughtily: ‘And who the hell do you think you are to tell me when to stop?’ 

‘Sorry, Simon-sama...’ Viral managed. Simon noted that the Beastman was breathing heavily, his hair damp with sweat, and his all body flushed. And when Simon looked further down, he noticed something else, too. ‘You filthy animal, you got hard during your punishment! This was not meant to be your entertainment!’ said Simon, giving Viral’s hair a pull, and inwardly wondering whether he was not overdoing on the humiliation aspect. But the books he had read about this sort of sex said that is an important part... 

So he continued: ‘You get your fun while I’m doing you a favour and correcting your behaviour? I think it is time I got some fun too, then!’ Simon let go of Viral’s hair and pulled up his leather skirt – it had long ago ceased to be draughty, now it was practically clinging to Simon’s damp, hot skin. Viral was now face-to-cock with Simon’s almost fully hard dick that was being uncomfortably chocked by the lacy underwear. Simon toyed with the idea of asking Viral, well, making him, to be more precise, to lick his cock through the flimsy material, but decided that such teasing would not be enough. Simon manoeuvred the knickers around his dick so that his hard cock and the throbbing balls were hanging out (and what a relief that was, even though the lace was still riding up his arse and making it itch!). 

‘Now show me that there is some use for your slutty mouth, suck my cock!’ Simon ordered, his reservations about humiliating and hurting Viral almost forgotten – the desire to feel Viral’s mouth on his eager cock was too strong. Still, Simon had some remains of the feeling of self-preservation because he grabbed Viral’s hair again before the kneeling Beastman managed to touch his cock, and hissed: ‘And if I feel your teeth on me, you’ll be really sorry! You got it?’ 

Viral nodded, and hastily added: ‘Yes, Simon-sama!’ when Simon gave his hair a yank. Simon let go of the hair and looked down to observe how Viral slowly sucked his hard cock. He started with slow, loving licks, thoroughly coating Simon’s dick with saliva. Simon could not help but shudder – the Beastman’s tongue felt rough against his sensitive skin, its texture was really different from a human’s... Viral slowly sucked on the tip of the cock, gradually taking it deeper, and carefully, not to hurt Simon with his claws, squeezed the rest that did not fit in his mouth. 

‘Make it nice and wet, you’ll need that!’ Simon said, not bothering to try to sound commanding and calm. Viral continued the maddeningly slow pace, and Simon almost wanted to beg him to go faster and harder, but then remembered that it was not a situation in which he would have to beg – he just had to take what he wanted. He grabbed Viral’s head with both hands and moved it faster, hoping that Viral would have the presence of mind to keep his teeth out of the way. Simon pushed his cock deeper into Viral’s warm throat, and felt that the Beastman was almost choking on it. Simon felt he could not take it anymore, it all felt too good. They would have to do the main dish now. Simon pulled Viral off his cock and said: ‘Now I’ll fuck you, get on all fours!’ Viral did not even answer anything to that, he just licked his swollen lips and practically threw himself to the floor.

Simon stepped behind him, his cock twitching both because of desire and of the sudden impact of air that felt cold after Viral’s hot mouth. Simon got the tube of lube he had foresightfully stashed in his high boot – flogging was one thing, but sex without lube would be unnecessarily cruel. The lube was already quite warm, Simon noted, but Viral’s arse was even warmer, it was hot in all senses of the word. Simon could not help but give Viral’s arse a caress, even though he knew he was expected to be all rough and tough. Still, judging by Viral’s whimper and arse wriggle, he didn’t mind much. Ok then, let’s do it, Simon thought. He squeezed some lube over Viral’s arsehole, and smeared it around a bit. He felt he could not wait long, so he immediately pushed a finger into Viral’s waiting arse. Simon almost gasped at how hot and tight it was, his cock twitched again, it obviously could not wait either. 

Simon added one more finger, thinking that it would be enough, a third would be unnecessary. At that moment Viral gasped: ‘Enough, please, fuck me!’ Simon gave a little smirk – obviously Viral was enjoying himself so much he even forgot the whole quiet-and-humble voice. But Simon knew that doing what Viral demanded would ruin the scene, so he gave Viral’s buttock a hard slap and asked: ‘Who exactly gives orders here, huh?’ 

Viral whimpered: ‘You do, Simon-sama!’

Simon said: ‘Exactly, and don’t you forget it! And you don’t get to come until I say so, got it?’ 

Viral moaned, and Simon thought that it was obviously the right, the dominant thing to say. He decided to have some more fun with Viral’s arse, just to show the Beastman who is in charge. He deliberately slowly inserted a third finger in Viral’s hole, and started stretching it, taking care to touch Viral’s prostate as often as possible. Soon the Beastman was moaning and shivering at every move of Simon’s fingers in his arse, and Simon did not feel much better either – he was trembling all over with the effort of holding back and not fucking Viral through the floor immediately.

But finally Simon had enough of that, he pulled his fingers out of Viral’s arse, which seemed to have a mind of its own, intent on not letting go, hastily coated his erection with lube, grabbed Viral by the hips and slid his cock into Viral’s hot body. Viral gave another long moan. Simon would have loved to do the same, but he seemed to have lost his voice – Viral’s arse fit around his cock like a slick, hot glove, and the feeling was glorious. He just could not wait for Viral to adjust, and it didn't seem that Viral needed it, anyway. 

Simon started thrusting his dick into Viral’s body, deeper and deeper, as deep as it could go. He was panting and gasping, and Viral was being even more noisy. Simon could barely hear Viral over the sound of his heartbeat and his blood pounding in his ears, but he understood – Viral was begging to be allowed to come. Simon felt he could not keep it up any longer either, so he reached around with his still lube-slick hand, and started jerking Viral’s cock. 

Simon gasped: ‘You’ll come together with me!’ 

And Viral’s ecstatic answer: ‘Oh, oh yes Simon-sama!’ was what did it for Simon – he gave one final push and froze, feeling his cock spurt and spasm deep inside Viral. And Viral felt it too – he almost screamed, and then came all over Simon’s hand. Then he could not stand on all fours anymore, and they collapsed in a messy, panting heap.

After a minute or so Simon pulled out of Viral’s body with a groan, at which Viral hissed. Simon was painfully aware of the fact that his toes were probably in blisters after the damn boots, and his knees hurt, too – the floor was not the best place for sex after all... But at this moment his main concern was Viral. He reached out for the panting Beastman and drew him into a loose embrace. 

‘What are you doing..’ mumbled Viral, too exhausted to form a proper question. 

‘It’s called a cuddle, and I like to cuddle after sex’ lazily answered Simon. When Viral did not say a word, Simon looked at the Beastman with concern: ‘Hey, Viral, you ok? I was not too rough, was I?’ Simon moved Viral’s sweaty hair out of the way to look into the Beastman’s eyes, and was shocked to see that the familiar look of a wild animal ready to pounce was replaced by a milder, softer expression. Simon was quite surprised to see that sex had such a calming effect on Viral.

But Viral still had not answered, so Simon tried again: ‘Viral, how are you feeling?’ Viral obviously had somewhat recovered because he answered: ‘Perfect, only I'm freezing my arse off here on the floor.’ 

Simon laughed and got up, pulling Viral to his feet. ‘How about a nice hot shower then?’ Simon asked playfully. 

Viral raised an eyebrow: ‘You have a shower in your office?’ 

Simon winked: ‘You’ll see! Come with me.’ 

He walked towards to door, but was stopped by Viral’s quiet: ‘Thanks, Simon!’ Simon felt a lump in his throat, he had never expected that Viral would say something like that, and he had never thought Viral’s gratitude would mean so much to him. But he knew that an emotional answer would only make Viral uncomfortable, so he said: ‘No problem, but next time we are doing it my way, in a proper bed!’ Viral was quiet for a second, then asked: ‘Next time?’ Simon nodded and thought that next time he would show Viral that pain does not have to be a part of sex. And then they had a nice, hot shower, and Simon found out that he did not have any blisters on his toes after all.

~The End~


End file.
